


Позвони мне, позвони...

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, No copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: В этой версии событий конца 12-го века в Ноттингеме (полностью соответствующей духу великого исторически точного шоу, подарившего нам средневековое казино и прочие чудеса), обитатели Ноттингемского замка получили три мобильных телефона. Речь идет  о Вейзи, Гае и Мэриан.Сколько всего может произойти в такой обстановке? Вообще-то, много чего. Тем более что их телефоны не имели функции определения вызывающего абонента и выглядели очень похожими.





	1. Пролог. Телефонная будка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nottingham Wireless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543225) by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers/pseuds/Cheers). 

> Бета: Sciurus_vulgaris  
Переводчик намеренно смягчил или игнорировал некоторые намеки на нецензурную лексику.

В день 36-летия короля Ричарда, по приказу его высочества принца Джона на главную площадь Ноттингема привезли железную будку размером с гроб. Она была выкрашена в красный цвет и имела табличку с надписью "Позвонить в зАмок". Очевидно, с целью приблизить местные власти к людям, которых они должны были угнетать… то есть, служить которым.   
Любопытные горожане, заглянувшие внутрь этой штуковины, обнаружили в ней нечто вроде съемной изогнутой ручки, а также три кнопки, встроенные в стену напротив двери.   
На первой имелась пометка: "Шериф", на второй: "Капитан стражи", на третьей — просто: "Леди Мэриан".

По-видимому, нажатие кнопки позволяло посетителю будки соединиться со своей предполагаемой жертвой через какие-то непонятные устройства черного цвета, кои вышеупомянутая троица носила с собой. _Значит, эти трое не сошли с ума все разом, разговаривая в черные коробочки…_

Уже через час будку осаждала толпа крестьян, собравшихся из соседних деревень. Размахивая косами и вилами, они горели желанием позвонить Вейзи.  
После того, как первые двадцать семь звонков обернулись потоком брани, Вейзи велел поставить возле будки замковую стражу, — для взимания штрафов за сквернословие.  
Предпринятые меры мигом прогнали крестьян, и кабинка стала легкой добычей для чуть менее агрессивной, хотя и не менее внушительной толпы женщин. Они выстроились в очередь и тут же, словно кошки, передрались за право первой позвонить капитану стражи. 

Гай уже был готов взорваться от бешенства и пойти крушить все вокруг, выслушав за короткий срок сто двадцать два предложения руки и сердца и семьдесят девять предложений о том, чтобы просто переспать без дальнейших взаимных обязательств (увы! ни одно из них не поступило от леди Мэриан). Но тут его мучения были прерваны. Кнопка вызова, явно не рассчитанная на такую нагрузку в течение одного дня, безнадежно залипла, и звонки больше не поступали.

С наступлением ночи Гай направился в свои покои, чтобы спокойно выспаться, но по пути наверх ненароком услышал из темной ниши воркующий голос леди Мэриан. И, едва уловив — "Робин", выбежал из замка на площадь.  
Ну, конечно… Стражников вырубили, и грязный разбойник приспособил кабинку под свой личный штаб обольщения.   
К счастью, у шервудского вредителя хватило ума удрать сразу же при появлении Гисборна. С выражением зверского удовлетворения на лице, Гай вытащил свой кривой кинжал и выковырял кнопку вызова леди Мэриан. 

К сожалению, это оставило разгневанных пейзан единственными посетителями будки, и на следующий день шериф выслушал еще дюжины две звонков от крестьян, клеймящих его "проклятым угнетателем и врагом народа" на нехитром оскорбительном языке графа Хантингтона. В ответ Вейзи приказал перенести будку на постоянное место в казарму — для использования оной в качестве дополнительной уборной. 

С того самого дня шериф регулярно получал звонки, — в трубке слышались совершенно неуместные звуки, что происходило всякий раз, когда очередной стражник, пользуясь предоставленными удобствами, ненароком нажимал кнопку.   
Но все же это было лучше, чем слушать то, что говорили крестьяне.


	2. Неспящие в Ноттингеме

Все началось с пьяного телефонного звонка… последнего из многих. Услышав резкий звук, Мэриан взяла с тумбочки маленькую черную коробочку и нажала на кнопку.  
— Мэриан.   
Исходящий из коробочки голос был, несомненно, знакомым, но невнятным и более хриплым, чем обычно.  
— Гай…  
Ей хотелось бы, чтобы ее голос звучал строго и раздраженно, но вместо этого в нем слышалась лишь тревога и беспокойство. Возможно, так получилось потому, что перед этим она целый час думала, что будет, если сэр Гай явится к ней с визитом этой ночью. 

— Ты знаешь, который час? — наконец-то ей удалось сказать это так, чтобы в голосе отчетливо прозвучал упрек.   
— Мэриан, иж…вни… Мне так… жаль… если я рж..будил тебя. Но мне нужно… поговорить с тобой…  
— Мы можем поговорить завтра?  
— Д…вай паг…врим се…щщас, Мэриан!… Мэриан?  
— Хорошо, — она вздохнула с притворным раздражением.   
— Мэриан…   
— Да.   
— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня…   
— Я слушаю, Гай.   
— Я такой плохой человек…   
— Не говори так, ты не такой уж плохой… — она едва сдержала улыбку. Если честно, то этот великолепный торс, эти длинные ноги, этот притягательный взгляд…   
В некотором отношении Гай был совсем не так уж плох.

— Я… Я, правда… я знаю. Я так плохо с тобой обр…щщался… — в его голосе послышался всхлип, и до Мэриан донеслось слабое сопение.   
— Гай, все в порядке. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся так. Ты же знаешь, что можешь искупить свою вину.   
— Правда?   
— Да.   
— И ты мне поможешь?   
— Да, — она попыталась отмахнуться от пары весьма конкретных и довольно нестандартных методов искупления, пришедших ей в голову.  
— Спасибо, Мэриан.   
— Не за что, Гай. Поспи немного.   
— Мэриан… можно я приду пожелать тебе доброй ночи? 

Потребовалось немало самообладания, чтобы ответить ровным голосом. 

— Нет, Гай, уже слишком поздно. _И к тому же, он слишком пьян. _  
— Тогда, спокойной ночи.   
— Спокойной ночи.   
— До…добрых сноф.   
— И тебе тоже, — она нажала на кнопку, положив конец разговору, и некоторое время ворочалась в постели. Наконец, устроилась поудобнее и начала засыпать. 

Коробочка снова зазвонила. 

— Гай… — поскольку в Ноттингемшире лишь три человека владели подобным устройством (третьим был Вейзи), не пришлось долго гадать. 

— Мэриан, я… извини…   
— Ты уже говорил это, Гай. Что случилось?   
— Мэриан, я причинил тебе столько зла… 

_Ну вот, опять. Надо подкупить хозяина "Паломника", чтобы после полуночи он разбавлял вино Гая водой. Или подлил какого-нибудь зелья, чтобы он вырубился. _

— … но я так сильно тебя люблю… Мэриан!   
— Гай, все хорошо, ты слишком много выпил…   
— Нет, Мэриан, я любблю тебя. Я не шучу, потому что ппьян… я не пппьян!   
— Я знаю. То есть, первую часть. Что до последней — несомненно, он принимает желаемое за действительное.  
— Я знаю, что ты должна меня ненавидеть… меня все ненавидят, и я это заслужил… 

_Как столь глубокий голос как у Гая, может звучать так жалобно?_

— Я вовсе не ненавижу тебя. Ты мне нравишься, Гай, правда…   
— На самом деле?!  
— Да. А теперь снова ложись и поспи!   
— Я не… сс…спал…   
— Хорошо, тогда может быть, ты позволишь поспать мне?  
— Ох, иж…вни…   
— Ничего страшного. Ложись и спи. Добрых снов, Гай. Увидимся завтра… Гай?   
Молчание на другом конце вновь сменилась сопением.   
— Гай, пожалуйста…   
— Мэриан, я хочу… поговорить с тобой… очень! Могу я сейчас прийти к… тебе? Пжалстаа…

Мэриан подозревала, что вряд ли желания Гая сводятся к беседе, но решила дать ему выговориться.

— Гай, я обещаю, что мы поговорим завтра.   
— Но ты никогда не выполняешь своих обещаний, Мэриан.   
— На этот раз я сдержу его, обещ… Извини, Гай, я _клянусь_, мы поговорим завтра. Это поможет тебе заснуть?   
— Да. Доброй ночи, Мэриан. Я люблю тебя.   
— Спокойной ночи, Гай. Я… ты мне, правда, очень нравишься.   
Она усомнилась, не наобещала ли слишком много, но быстро отмахнулась от этой мысли, поскольку Гай, надо надеяться, был слишком пьян, чтобы обращать внимание на нюансы. 

Едва колокол пробил к заутрене, адское устройство зазвонило снова. А Мэриан как раз снился не совсем неприятный сон, в котором она говорила с Гаем (учитывая обстоятельства, слов было сказано не так уж и много)! Мэриан подумывала о том, чтобы ничего не делать — пусть коробочка звонит и дальше, но опыту знала, что Гай не перестанет трезвонить, пока она не ответит. Она также знала, что если отключит телефон, то Гай тут же объявится у нее на пороге. После нескольких секунд напряженной внутренней борьбы она решительно убрала палец с кнопки питания и вместо нее нажала "ответить". 

— Гай, тебе нужно сейчас поспать. Ну нельзя же все время мне названивать!   
— Мэриан, — он едва не плакал. — Я не могу жить без тебя. Ты… ты можешь… я нравлюсь тебе хоть немножечко?  
— Ты мне нравишься, Гай, — сказала она с неожиданной убежденностью, но тут же спохватилась:  
— Но не тогда, когда ты звонишь мне посреди ночи десять раз подряд!   
— Прости меня. Я просто хочу сказать, что… Я прошу прощения за все разы, что обидел тебя…  
— Ничего страшного, Гай. Ты собирался искупить свою вину, помнишь?   
— Но ты никогда не полюбишь меня. Гуд всегда будет нравиться тебе больше, чем я!   
— Это не так! — Мэриан сама удивилась собственной горячности.   
— Правда? — голос Гая повысился до весьма своеобразного тембра.   
— Да! У него из рта плохо пахнет! — на мгновение Мэриан усомнилась, не сболтнула ли лишнего этим небрежным замечанием.   
— И одежда у него вечно грязная! — поспешно добавила она, гадая, можно ли считать последнюю фразу не столь опасной, как предыдущая.   
Но, кажется, это сработало.   
— Правда, Мэриан? Я нравлюсь тебе больше… я не нравлюсь тебе меньше, чем Гуд?   
Вопрос приобретал все более и более дискуссионный характер.   
—Да.  
— О, Мэриан! Мой ангел! Могу я прийти пожелать тебе доброй ночи? Пожалуйста…   
— Гай, я даю тебе честное слово, что мы поговорим завтра утром. Но сначала тебе надо выспаться.  
— Спокойной ночи, любовь моя.   
— Спокойной ночи, Гай. 

Поднявшись рано утром, Мэриан оказалась во дворе замка, где принялась расхаживать взад-вперед без всякой видимой причины. Но время шло, а ее прогулка, как всегда, проходила в одиночестве и она все больше раздражалась. Близилось к полудню, когда ее заметил вышедший на крыльцо Вейзи. 

— Добрый день, леди Мэриан. Вышли подышать свежим воздухом, как я вижу?  
— Добрый день, милорд. Да, погода сегодня довольно приятная.   
Вейзи поежился от холодного ветра и с подозрением покосился на Мэриан.   
— Жаль, что Гисборн не может присоединиться к нам, — сказал он нарочито небрежным тоном. — У бедняги весь день было адское похмелье.   
— О. Ну, это _его_ проблемы. Доброго дня, милорд, — резко развернувшись и подавив раздраженный вздох, Мэриан умчалась в свою комнату, не обращая внимания на злорадное выражение лица Вейзи.   
Как бы ей ни хотелось это отрицать, проблема касалась в равной степени и ее, и сэра Гая.

***  
Вейзи выругался сквозь зубы, когда отчаянные вопли истязаемых крестьян заполнили его комнату. На мгновение он задумался, не сменить ли мелодию звонка на своем устройстве.  
— Да? — грубо рявкнул он и тут же пожалел об этом. Кто знает, это мог быть Джаспер или того хуже, сам принц Джон. В последнее время этих штуковин становилось все больше и больше; скоро у каждого недоделанного дворянина будет такая же! 

Но голос на другом конце находился гораздо ближе к дому.   
— Любовь моя… Ты можешь поговорить со мной? — протянул он.   
— Гисборн! — заорал Вейзи.   
— Ох, зззвините… ммгу я … пог…врить… с леди Мэриан?   
— Иди к черту, Гисборн! — с раздражением вздохнув, Вейзи подавил укол разочарования. Разумеется, эта нежность предназначалась для прокаженной!  
— Простите? — его собеседник продолжал упорствовать.   
— Ты можешь говорить с леди Мэриан сколько угодно, но зачем спрашивать _меня_?

_Третий раз за неделю. Должен же быть предел пьянству этого человека!_

— Правда? — Гисборн был не в состоянии связно мыслить.   
— Да хоть кувыркайся с ней, мне все равно! — рявкнул Вейзи.  
— В самом деле? — голос Гисборна неожиданно оживился.  
— Да!   
— Но ее там нет, ведь так? — наконец-то у него возникло подозрение.   
— Разумеется, ее здесь нет! С кем, по-твоему, ты разговариваешь?   
— Извините… я думал… — тут до Гая должно быть, дошло, что он ошибся, потому что Вейзи услышал глухой стук тела, скатившегося с кровати на пол, а затем последовало приглушенное ругательство.. — Милорд… я про… прошу прощения!   
— Спокойной ночи, Гисборн, — Вейзи нажал кнопку и швырнул аппарат на прикроватную тумбочку.   
От этой чертовой штуковины было больше проблем, нежели пользы.


	3. Надвигающийся шторм

В то утро Гай Гисборн поклялся больше не пить. Двух вызванных выпивкой катастроф за неделю было больше, чем достаточно.  
Сначала была ночь долгих и искренних признаний Мэриан, которые, наконец, заставили ее пообещать Гаю разговор с глазу на глаз… прийти на который он оказался не в состоянии из-за жуткого похмелья.

А на следующую ночь, когда Гай набрался смелости позвонить ей снова, то натолкнулся лишь на бесконечную серию коротких гудков в ответ, и в отчаянии опустошил еще один кувшин вина, прежде чем еще раз сделать звонок. Когда, наконец, трубку сняли, разговор, казалось, шел довольно хорошо… пока Гай не понял, _с кем_ он разговаривал. И вспомнил, что в начале этой недели уже дважды ошибся номером, пытаясь дозвониться до Мэриан.

Гай потер затылок и поморщился. Ушиб от падения с кровати все еще был довольно болезненным. Но это было еще не самое худшее. Видимо, после их разговора, Вейзи посетили интересные мысли, поскольку утром за завтраком он строил глазки Гаю, ругая своего помощника за пьянство. И впредь, начиная с этого дня, обещал укладывать его в кроватку каждый вечер, дабы убедиться, что Гай не будет пить в эту ночь. Гай внутренне содрогнулся. _Только этого не хватало._

Было еще раннее утро, но похмелье разбудило Гая в предрассветный час, поэтому он сидел на кровати одетый, но растрепанный, и обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Может, сходить попить холодной водички, — или лучше прогуляться по крепостной стене и замучить придирками стражников, в надежде, что это поможет прояснить голову?   
В следующий момент он вскочил с кровати — неожиданная вибрация в его узких кожаных штанах оказалась слишком сильной для его взвинченного состояния.  
_Черт. Я сейчас же распоряжусь, чтобы к куртке пришили карман,_ — с раздражением подумал он. — _Сразу же после этого звонка. _  
Гай выудил устройство из кармана.

— Милорд? — его голос был усталым и несколько настороженным, но все же почтительным. Не стоит злить своего начальника. 

Ответом ему было злобное хихиканье.

— Проклятье, неужели Вейзи окончательно свихнулся?! В том, что это был именно он, сомневаться не приходилось — в Ноттингеме было лишь три сотовых телефона; третий принадлежал леди Мэриан. Как легко было установить по выписке, Гай получал в среднем 299 входящих звонков в месяц от Вейзи… в отличие от исходящих 199, предназначавшихся Ей и только Ей. 

— Приятно слышать, что ты наконец-то вспомнил о хороших манерах, Гисборн, — продолжил звонивший.   
Гай замер. _Робин-чтоб-его-Гуд. С телефоном?! _

— Откуда у тебя телефон, Худ? — Гай скрипнул зубами.   
— Попробуй угадать, _мальчик в коже,_ — Гуд отвечал голосом, который иначе как голосом обольстителя было не назвать… при условии, что Гай мог найти в Гуде что-то обольстительное. — Твой драгоценный начальник был… беспечен, оставив окна спальни открытыми на ночь, _лапочка_, а твои охранники просто… никуда не годятся! — усмехнулся Гуд. 

Гай с такой силой ударил по стойке кровати, что затряслась вся конструкция. 

Гуд ответит за это. Но прежде, чем это случится, ответить придется _Гаю_. Воображение отказывалось представить все те извращенные ужасы, которым наверняка подвергнет его шериф.  
— Ты мне за это заплатишь, паршивый мерзавец. И я получу телефон обратно раньше, чем ты об этом узнаешь! — Гаю хотелось, чтобы его голос звучал так же убедительно. 

На Гуда это не произвело впечатления.   
— Я спрячу его там, где ты его никогда не найдешь, _зайчик мой в кожаных штанишках…_ — самодовольно начал он, когда его прервал рычащий голос Гая.   
— Будь ты проклят, грязный извращенец, я просто буду давать тебе _слабительное_, до тех пор, пока не получу его! 

Гуд снова усмехнулся.   
— Собственно, я собирался спрятать его _на моем дубе_, Гисборн, но я нахожу твой образ мыслей… творческим.

Связь прервалась. 

Гай расхаживал по комнате, задумчиво потирая переносицу. Он очень, очень боялся того, что случится, когда Вейзи проснется и обнаружит пропажу драгоценного устройства. Ведь в отличие от Гая, Вейзи получал звонки еще и от собратьев — Черных Рыцарей, а иногда — от самого принца Джона. Кто знает, кто из них может позвонить чуть позже, а в итоге нарвется на Гуда? 

Но эта мысль затмевалась куда более грозной и зловещей.  
Если телефон Вейзи у Гуда, значит, жалкая попытка Гая объяснить, почему телефон Мэриан был все время занят прошлой ночью, никуда не годилась. Она разговаривала не с Вейзи и, если не считать сбоя в сети, это могло означать лишь одно.

Мэриан разговаривала по телефону с Гудом. До самой заутрени. Четыре часа, не меньше.   
Обуреваемый слепой яростью, Гай несся по коридору к комнате леди Мэриан.

Он собирался страшно отомстить Мэриан, даже если потом его сердце будет разбито на веки вечные. Он был слишком взбешен, чтобы остановиться.

Он сделает это.   
Он заберет у Мэриан мобильный телефон.


	4. Соглашение

Гай вломился в дверь с такой силой, что Мэриан отскочила в дальний конец комнаты.   
— Ты! — взревел он.   
— Гай, что произошло? — выдохнула Мэриан.   
— Ты в сговоре с Робином Гудом! С преступником! — прорычал он, указывая на нее пальцем. — Наказание за это — конфискация телефона!

Мэриан закашлялась. Дикий вопль Гая поднял пыль с полога кровати, и она ленивыми хлопьями закружилась по комнате. 

— Гай, ради всего святого, с чего ты взял? — женщина имела наглость выглядеть искренне озадаченной.   
— Ты разговаривала с ним прошлой ночью! Целых четыре часа!

— Нет, Гай, это не то, о чем ты подумал… — теперь она упрашивала, но от нотки оправдания в ее голосе глупые надежды Гая снова взмыли вверх и он не мог удержаться от желания поверить ей. — Он украл телефон у шерифа и продолжал названивать мне, а я… Я вешала трубку несколько раз, но ему было… одиноко и он продолжал звонить снова. А я не хотела отключать телефон, на случай… _если позвонит кто-то еще_, — закончила она, слегка покраснев и многозначительно посмотрев на Гая. 

Гай ухмыльнулся, как идиот, прежде чем одернуть себя. И все же в словах Мэриан было больше правды, чем он думал. 

Все ее разговоры с Робином ((а это была серия из двадцати четырех звонков; Робин продолжал звонить, несмотря на то, что с ним двадцать три раза сердито попрощались), в основном состояли из его просьб составить ему компанию, которые Мэриан совершенно не трогали.

_Как он может надеяться, что я все еще влюблена в него,_ — кипятилась она, — _Как можно звать меня в лес за тем, чтобы «погладить там толстенный дуб», прости Господи!_

Мэриан покраснела, прежде чем снова обратиться к Гаю.   
— И разговаривал Робин со мной не совсем… подобающим образом — она вздохнула. На этот раз Робин действительно испытывал ее терпение.   
Вот и все.

— Что?! Я позвоню Гуду, _немедленно,_ — зарычал Гай.  
Мэриан кивнула и скрестила руки. Робин сам напросился на это. 

Несколько напряженных мгновений звонок оставался без ответа. Наконец, с той стороны раздался знакомый самодовольный голос.   
— А, ты наконец-то решила навестить меня, любовь моя? Не хочешь ли попробовать немного нежного, сочного вальдшнепа?   
— Ты, грр-р-рязный лесной разбойник, за... заступник сирых и убогих, му... мухомор поганый! — взорвался Гай.

Присутствие Мэриан не позволяло _ему_ использовать неподобающие выражения.

— По всей видимости, нет, — невозмутимо ответил Гуд.   
— Как ты смеешь разговаривать со мной, — яростно продолжал Гай, позабыв, что на этот раз он звонил Гуду. — Как ты смеешь надоедать леди Мэриан своими бессовестными ухаживаниями, своими грубыми предложениями, своим… — _"вонючим дыханием"_, хотел было продолжить Гай, вспомнив небрежную реплику Мэриан в предыдущем разговоре, прежде чем до него дошло, что дыхание не имеет особого значения для телефонного разговора.   
— И как ты вообще посмел украсть телефон шерифа?! — раздраженно прошипел он.   
— Разбойник делает то, что должен, — голос Гуда звучал совершенно дружелюбно.   
— И это включает в себя преследование леди Мэриан? — с негодованием возразил Гай.  
— Ну, коли ты не позволяешь ей показывать свое прелестное личико на улице… — начал Гуд, но Гай не стал дальше слушать.   
— Слушай, ты, негодяй! Если ты еще раз используешь эту штуку, чтобы позвонить леди Мэриан, я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был и вырву твой дур… дерзкий язык! — закончил он и оборвал разговор прежде, чем Гуд успел что-то ответить.

Мэриан смотрела на Гая у телефона с все возрастающим восхищением. Конечно же, он не мог быть таким уж злодеем, — даже если она не придавала значения его внешности, которую было трудно игнорировать, — его рыцарский дух заставил ее глаза сиять. Вне сомнения, он не мог быть безнадежно испорченным… 

— Спасибо, Гай, — тепло сказала она, когда Гай закончил разговор. — Это было… благородно с твоей стороны, — добавила она, положив руку на его плечо.   
— В самом деле? — пылко спросил Гай.   
— Да.  
— Мэриан… Я хочу стать лучше ради тебя. Я так тебя люблю… 

_На сей раз, говоря об этом, он не пьян,_ — она тайком улыбнулась.

— Но мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне с искуплением, — продолжил Гай. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне смыть мои грехи… Я очень стараюсь, Мэриан, но мне необходима твоя помощь. Сегодня утром я даже поклялся не пить! — с гордостью объявил он.   
— Ты все делаешь правильно, Гай, — заверила она его, пытаясь скрыть внезапно нахлынувшую грусть. _Значит, больше никаких ночных звонков? Странным образом я уже успела привыкнуть к ним…_

— Спасибо, Мэриан, — ответил он, целуя ей руку. — Твои слова так много значат для меня в это опасное время, — задумчиво добавил он, страшась неизбежного и, несомненно, жестокого наказания, которое вскоре грозило ему от рук Вейзи.   
— Какое опасное время? — Мэриан была озадачена. 

— Вейзи скоро обнаружит пропажу своего телефона, — обреченно вздохнул Гай, — и вне сомнения, обвинит в пропаже меня. Я даже не могу заменить его телефон на свой, так как мой номер — первый, который Вейзи захочет набрать, и он сразу же заподозрит неладное, — с горечью закончил Гай. 

— Нет, этого не может быть, — Мэриан попыталась подавить приступ страха. Она растерянно огляделась вокруг, надеясь найти вдохновение для решения проблемы.  
_Конечно же, Вейзи с его глупым наказанием не может снова превратить Гая в угрюмого, раздражительного громилу,_ — она молча кипела от злости, — _теперь, когда он становится таким славным…_

Затем ее взгляд упал на собственный телефон, лежащий на тумбочке.

— Гай! — она в волнении схватила его за руку. — Возьми мой! Отдай его Вейзи! Мы поменяем мелодию звонка, и он ничего не заметит!

Красивые глаза Гая загорелись от удивления и благодарности. Это было правдой: поскольку Гай был единственным человеком, которому звонил Вейзи, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем он заподозрит подмену. И надо надеяться, за этот срок они успеют вернуть Вейзи его собственное устройство.

— Ты сделаешь это ради меня, Мэриан?! — выдохнул он.   
— Да, — решительно ответила она. _И ради себя, чтобы Гай оставался милым. И возможно, немного ради Робина тоже, чтобы эти двое пока отстали от него._  
— Спасибо, Мэриан, — Гай выдохнул, вновь целуя ей руку. 

Через некоторое время Гай не спеша направился в покои Вейзи. Собственный телефон Гая вновь лежал в кармане брюк, а телефон Мэриан, — должный перейти к Вейзи, он сжимал в руке. Прежде чем Вейзи проснулся и обнаружил пропажу, дело было сделано.


	5. Компенсация

— Знакомый визг прозвучал чуть громче, когда Вейзи нащупал телефон в своем кармане, но ему было все равно. _Наконец-то он позвонил. Неблагодарный красавчик. Он все-таки скучает по мне. _ Он не видел Гисборна все утро.  
— Это ты, любовь моя? — тихо прошептал голос на другом конце провода.  
Вейзи едва не потерял контроль над своим мочевым пузырем. Гай назвал его _"любовь моя". Наконец-то. И к тому же, таким нежным голосом. _

— Не могу поверить, что ты не хочешь взять в руки мой… мой верный лук, — продолжил звонивший чуть громче, ободренный молчанием, и лицо шерифа перекосилось от ярости.  
_Чертов-Гр-р-робин-Гуд. Вот тебе и Гиззи… Так, стоп… если это Гуд, тогда где Гиззи?_

— Что ты сделал с Гисборном, ты, грязный, вшивый мерзавец? — прохрипел Вейзи.  
— Что Я сделал с Гисборном? Что _Ты_ сделал с Мэриан, чудовище? — крикнул Гуд, и Вейзи нажал кнопку отбоя прежде, чем задуматься, как маленькая прокаженная оказалась замешана во все это. 

Тем временем в лагере разбойников Робин был крайне встревожен. С Мэриан наверняка случилось что-то плохое, раз у Вейзи оказался ее телефон! Он уже собирался собрать банду и отправиться в Ноттингем, как, к его изумлению, на краю поляны появилась она сама. 

— Любовь моя! Наконец-то ты пришла, чтобы залезть на… _высокое дерево_, — хотел закончить он, но Мэриан прервала его строгим и деловым приветствием.  
— Робин, зачем ты это сделал?  
— Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, любовь моя! Я так хотел поговорить с тобой! Мне было необходимо увидеть тебя! — взывал он. 

— Нет. Я не о том, почему ты звонил мне. Я спрашиваю, зачем ты украл телефон у шерифа? — возразила она.  
— А, это… Ну, мне было интересно посмотреть на эту штуку вблизи. И я решил, что вреда не будет, если позвонит кто-то из Черных Рыцарей: я бы послушал, что они там скажут. _Или же, если на то пошло, мог позвонить Гисборн, но кое о чем лучше помалкивать._

— Ты должен его вернуть, Робин, — Мэриан настаивала с редкостным упорством.  
— Почему? — Робин был расстроен. 

— Потому что… — Мэриан замялась. Ее истинной целью было вытащить Гая из беды, чтобы помочь ему с искуплением грехов, но она не осмеливалась ее озвучить. _Думай быстрее!_

— Потому что, — продолжила она с внезапным вдохновением, — Вейзи прикажет давать стражнику сто ударов розгами каждый час, пока устройство не будет найдено. Ты бы видел эти розги, Робин! — Сейчас она была в ударе.

— Они просто преогромные! — последнее, как приходилось признать Мэриан, было необъяснимым образом вызвано воспоминанием о Гае, стоящем рядом с ней, но и эту мысль она держала при себе. 

Впрочем, Робина, пялившегося на ее глубокое декольте, она, кажется, убедила.  
— Ох, — пробормотал он, поднимая взгляд, — это безобразие надо прекратить. Мы сейчас же отправимся в Ноттингем. Прокатишься на моем…  
— Робин!  
— …коне вместе со мной? — коротко закончил Робин. _На этот раз я не имел в виду ничего такого, а она огрызается на меня._

— Нет, — решительно заявила Мэриан. — Я не могу вызывать… подозрения, Робин. Я уйду тем же путем, что пришла, а ты прямо сейчас отдай мне это устройство, чтобы я могла подсунуть его Вейзи. 

Она предпочла не упоминать, что у Вейзи уже было _ее собственное устройство_.  
— Ладно, — Робин вздохнул и отвернулся в сторону, прежде чем достать маленькую коробочку откуда-то из складок своей одежды, – Мэриан не стала слишком приглядываться, откуда именно он ее вытащил. 

— Спасибо, Робин, — прошептала она, целомудренно целуя его в щеку. _Ему, и правда, нужно что-то делать с этим запахом изо рта_

— Ты, правда, не хочешь, чтобы я пришел… в твою комнату? — Робин вздохнул, так как она прервала его на полуслове яростным криком:  
— Нет!  
— До свидания, моя любовь, и надеюсь увидеть тебя снова.  
— До свидания, Робин, — весело пропела Мэриан, торопясь обратно домой через лес. — Спасибо, что вернул коробочку! 

Она была уже на полпути к Ноттингему, когда раздался звонок.

_О, Боже, ответить или нет?_ — лихорадочно раздумывала она. — _Что, если это срочно? А если это принц Джон? Может, сказать, что я передам сообщение…_ — наскоро прочитав про себя молитву, она нажала кнопку…

…и услышала очень знакомый голос.

— Ты, любитель… так называемых вальдшнепов, бессовестный извращенец, ты принесешь эту штуку обратно или я приду и надеру тебе…  
— Следи за выражениями, Гай! — вспылила Мэриан.  
— …ницу… — закончил Гай нежнейшим голосом, прежде чем пуститься в пространные оправдания.  
— Все в порядке, — в конце концов, ей пришлось прервать его после десяти минут извинений. — Я знаю, что ты не ожидал меня, Гай. 

— Но я всегда думаю о тебе, любовь моя… мой ангел? — неожиданно Гай встревожился.  
— Да, Гай?  
— Что ты делаешь с устройством Гуда… То есть, с устройством Вейзи, которое Гуд украл… Я хочу сказать, ты же знаешь…  
— Я знаю. Я забрала его, Гай, и несу обратно в Ноттингем.  
— Хвала небесам! — голос Гая взмыл от восхищения. — Но… Мэриан? — в его голосе вновь прозвучало подозрение.

— Да, Гай?  
— Ты там ничего не…  
— Нет, Гай, _я не ела_ там никакого… вальдшнепа! — с возмущением закончила она, прежде чем нажать кнопку отбоя. _Серьезно, ревность Гая должна иметь свои пределы._

Через полчаса Ночной Дозорный прокрался в покои Вейзи, пока их обитатель дремал после обеда. Еще немного, и Ночной Дозорный выскользнул обратно с телефоном леди Мэриан, оставив устройство Вейзи невинно лежать на тумбочке; тогда как его владелец, не подозревая ни о какой подмене, мирно дремал в кровати. До того момента, пока его спокойный сон не был нарушен знакомым визгом. Хмурясь и ругаясь, Вейзи нажал кнопку ответа. 

— Любовь моя, мое драгоценное сокровище, свет моих очей, пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что оскорбил тебя своими глупыми подозрениями… Есть ли какой-то способ загладить мою вину перед тобой?

Чарующий голос Гая на сей раз был очевиден, и Вейзи почувствовал, как у него внутри все тает. _И на сей раз это действительно Гиззи. И он, кажется, трезв./i>_  
— Ах ты, шалунишка, я могу придумать несколько… — добродушно протянул Вейзи, но тут же был грубо прерван.  
— Милорд? — возглас изумления был настолько громким, что замок содрогнулся до основания. — Милорд, простите меня…  
— Отстань, Гисборн, — удрученно тявкнул Вейзи, прежде чем вышвырнуть из окна проклятую штуковину, чтобы она разбилась о камни мостовой.


	6. Эпилог. Искупление

Гай плюхнулся на кровать и уткнулся головой в подушку. _Ну и денек. И как же завтра я покажусь на глаза Вейзи?!_ Избегать его вызванного разочарованием гнева весь остаток вечера было довольно сложно.

По меньшей мере, судя по звуку, все устройства вернулись к их законным владельцам; а им с Мэриан удалось избежать полной катастрофы в отношениях.  
Потом зазвонил телефон. 

— Черт бы его побрал, — прошипел Гай, потянувшись за ним. — _Черт, черт, черт…_  
— Алло? — осторожно начал он, борясь с ужасом при мысли, что Вейзи звонит ему так поздно ночью. Неужели он продолжает думать, что Гай положил глаз на _него_? Несомненно, шериф слышал слова, предназначенные для Мэриан, когда Гай ошибся номером.

Телефон молчал. 

— Алло? — повторил Гай, на сей раз более решительно. Конечно же, Вейзи в пьяном виде не стал бы названивать ему… или стал бы? Последнюю возможность Гай предпочел не рассматривать.  
— Я вас не слышу, — вздохнул он и нажал кнопку отбоя. 

Немного спустя он вновь услышал звонок.

— Аллооо? — пропел Гай в аппарат, на этот раз почти весело. — Кто там?

Молчание.

— Простите, я по-прежнему вас не слышу, — нараспев произнес он и нажал отбой, прежде чем вновь опустить голову на подушку и расслабиться. 

Опять звонок.

_О, Божечки!… _— Гай закатил глаза. 

— Вы что-то хотите сказать, или нет? — сурово произнес он, когда в трубке послышалось прерывистое дыхание. _Ну вот и удалось поспать… Это не мог быть Вейзи, шериф не стесняется в выражениях, независимо от того, пьян он или нет. То же самое касается и Гуда; даже если бы этому дьяволу вновь удалось украсть телефон, он не стал бы об этом молчать. Он непременно бы позвонил, чтобы похвастаться. Значит, остается…  
О Боже. _

— Мэриан? — взволнованно воскликнул Гай, вскакивая с кровати. — Мэриан, любовь моя, это ты?! Мэриан, милая, пожалуйста, поговори со мной… 

Линия неожиданно замолчала. 

— Мэриан… — мечтательно выдохнул Гай и, повинуясь неудержимому порыву, сдернув с кровати подушку и покрывало, помчался по тому же коридору, по которому в ярости несся сегодня утром, — чтобы улечься прямо возле спальни леди Мэриан. Он даже попытался постучать в дверь, но его стук остался без ответа и вскоре он услышал легкое сопение. 

— Спокойной ночи, любовь моя, — прошептал Гай, прежде чем погрузиться в блаженный сон.  
Его довольно грубо разбудил пинок чуть пониже спины.  
— Ох, черт, — прошипел он, прежде чем открыть глаза.  
— _Какого дьявола?_ — вдруг он понял, что лежит на полу, завернувшись в покрывало и этот удар не был сном. _Кто посмел,_ — возмущенно подумал он и открыл глаза… 

… чтобы обнаружить смущенную и довольно бледную леди Мэриан, присевшую рядом с ним.  
— Ох, Гай, извини! — вздохнула она.  
— Тебе больно? — она осторожно положила руку на ушибленное место и густо покраснела, поняв, _куда именно_ она угодила.  
— Совсем нет, любовь моя, — со счастливым видом протянул Гай. — Нисколько.  
— Ты что, был здесь всю ночь?! — Мэриан робко улыбнулась ему, когда Гай сел на пол.  
— Я хотел… спасибо, что позвонила, любовь моя, — улыбнулся Гай, — в любое время…

За все месяцы, что они приобрели эти устройства, Мэриан никогда ему прежде не звонила.

— И я хотел извиниться за то, что пропустил наш разговор два дня назад.  
— Ничего страшного, Гай, — Мэриан улыбнулась в ответ, нежно коснувшись его… лица, разумеется.  
— Значит, ты поможешь мне смыть мои грехи? — с надеждой выпалил Гай.

Мэриан на мгновение задумалась, а затем на ее лице появилась лукавая улыбка.  
— Вообще-то, — пробормотала она, — я как раз собиралась принять ванну. Сара, дорогая, — она повысила голос, обращаясь к своей горничной, торопливо идущей по коридору, — ты не принесешь мне полотенце побольше? 

***  
_Что-то не складывалось._  
Гай резко поднял голову с уютного места, где она покоилась до этого — с плеча Мэриан. Его аппарат звонил.

Учитывая привычку Вейзи звонить ему по дюжине раз на дню, это могло считаться вполне обычным делом, если бы не один факт. Устройство шерифа разлетелось на куски, когда тот выместил на нем свое разочарование по поводу равнодушия Гая.

_Кто бы это мог быть?_  
Гай и Мэриан обменялись озадаченными взглядами, затем Гай осторожно вытащил руку из ванны и потянулся за прибором.

— Алло? — рискнул он.  
— Ты меня любишь? — с придыханием произнес чей-то голос на другом конце провода.  
— Я, эмм… — Гай ощутил некоторую неловкость: неудобно все же признаваться в любви неизвестному мужчине, когда его настоящая любовь, _без одежды_, находилась рядом с ним в ванне после весьма приятного искупа… искупления. — Кто это?  
— Как ты смеешь, Гисборн, не узнавать своего коро… принца? — последовал гневный ответ. — Скажи, что любишь меня, Гисборн. Или тебе никогда не быть шерифом! 

_Ну конечно._ Гай видел принца Джона всего лишь раз, несколько месяцев назад, и его голос звучал совсем по-другому. Принц и раньше вечно звонил Вейзи, но теперь, когда устройство шерифа вышло из строя, похоже, Гай оказался следующим в очереди. А шериф, к сожалению, представлял собой реальную угрозу. Джон был не в том настроении, чтобы шутить. 

— Я… люблю вас, — выдавил Гай.  
Мэриан резко развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него — ее пристальный взгляд с расстояния трех дюймов было трудно не заметить.  
— Кто это? — прошипела она.

Гай уныло махнул рукой. Чудесно. 

— Это не то, о чем ты подумала, — произнес он одними губами.

Мэриан выгнула бровь. Гай покачал головой.  
— Ваше высочество… чем я обязан такой чести? — продолжил Гай, бросив на Мэриан быстрый взгляд. Она поморщилась, но, по крайней мере, не отстранилась от Гая.  
— Что случилось с шерифом, Гисборн? — с раздражением осведомился Джон. — Я пытался дозвониться до него целый день, и каждый раз получал дурацкое сообщение о том, что он занят!  
— Ох, _он свободен_, ваше высочество, — заверил его Гай. _Так свободен, что просто в отчаянии,_ — добавил он мысленно.  
— Просто его устройство… повреждено.  
— Повреждено? — голос Джона, когда он злился, становился пронзительным, почти девчачьим. 

_Я ведь не могу сказать принцу, что теперь аппарат разбит на пятнадцать частей, правда? Если Вейзи об этом узнает, мне конец…_

— Он… не работает, — неуверенно произнес Гай.  
— Скажи ему, что он промок, — прошептала Мэриан.  
Гай нетерпеливо махнул ей рукой и указал на устройство. _Разве она не знает, как легко внешние звуки проходят через такие штуки?!_

— Его… уронили, ваше высочество.  
Джон испустил громкий вздох.  
— Ладно, я пришлю Джаспера с новым, — пробурчал он. 

Гай закатил глаза. _Только его нам не хватало. Принцева при… прихвостня._  
— И вообще, почему Вейзи был так неосторожен? — плаксиво продолжил Джон. — Разве он не знает, как трудно их приобретать? Теперь мне придется казнить шерифа Грязьборо, чтобы отдать Вейзи его устройство!

На этот раз в его голосе прозвучала искренняя нотка сожаления. 

_Черт._ Не мог же он сказать, что именно безответный… интерес Вейзи к персоне Гая довел шерифа до безумия. Иначе _он сам_ никогда не сможет стать шерифом, поскольку спровоцировал такую неосторожность. 

Гай медлил с ответом, перебирая возможные варианты. Несмотря на все свое мастерство владения мечом и впечатляющее телосложение, Гай не всегда мог быстро найти решение, если приходилось думать на ходу. Или же, сидя рядом с Мэриан в теплой ванне.  
Затем его охватило вдохновение. 

— Он был утомлен служебными обязанностями, — взволнованно предположил он, не в силах скрыть облегчения от того, что нашел подходящее объяснение.  
— Так, так, так, — Джон задумался. — Похоже, что старик слишком устал от своих тягот.

_Да!_ Гай сделал рукой торжествующий жест. Все шло лучше, чем он думал.  
Мэриан ему улыбнулась. 

— В таком случае, — продолжил Джон, — мне и впрямь нужно подумать о замене Вейзи. Послушай, Гисборн, — продолжил он с напускным равнодушием, — я полагаю, что при сложившихся обстоятельствах мне нужно узнать тебя получше… гораздо лучше. Как насчет твоей поездки в Лондон в следующем месяце… просто поболтать? Ничего особенного, только мы вдвоем… 

Гай стиснул зубы, подавляя стон.  
— Ты меня любишь? — вновь спросил Джон. 

_И правда, это уже слишком. _

— Алло? — Гай крикнул в аппарат, игнорируя вопрос Джона. — Алло? Аллооо? Простите меня, ваше высочество, я вас не слышу! — он с силой нажал на кнопку питания и, убедившись, что штуковина выключена, со вздохом опустил ее на пол.  
— Итак, на чем мы остановились, миледи? — Гай улыбнулся и вновь повернулся к Мэриан. 

_Джон подождет._

— Думаю, у меня есть еще немало грехов, которые нужно смыть, не так ли?


End file.
